Rimmington
Rimmington is a town which is located in the south-west of Asgarnia. Being a small town on the edge of the boundaries of free to play worlds, very few free players are aware of its location. Likewise, very few players express a desire to visit the town due to the far distance Rimmington is from any other human settlement. Its most notable features are the mine (which is a source of iron ore, gold ore, clay, copper and tin) and the portal to player-owned houses. Players are required to visit the area while completing the Dragon Slayer quest as Melzar's Maze is located on the north-west boundary of the town. Getting There Rimmington can be entered by walking south from Falador and from walking west from Port Sarim. Members can teleport to their house if they own one in Rimmington as well. Basic Information History Not much is known about Rimmington's history, however it may have been settled by Crandorians after Elvarg attacked the once thriving community of Crandor Isle. The following quote is the only known proof of this possible historical colonization: It is not certain if the "camp north of Rimmington" means a camp that ended up being the town of Rimmington, or if Rimmington existed before the Crandorians made camp. The fact that the camp was destroyed may suggest either the camp really wasn't Rimmington, that the remains of the camp were the foundation of the present day Rimmington, or if the survivors established Rimmington after the camp was burned. What is known for sure is that Melzar established a castle known as Mezlar's Maze today north of Rimmington. He went insane and trapped himself in this castle to this day. Status Rimmington's place in Runescape is very limited. Besides the startpoint of two quests and an area used in many quests, the political, economic, and demographic relationship of Rimmington to the rest of Runescape is vitually non-significant. It has no political leader(s), no solid trade, and a very low population. Fairly abundant willow trees, a mine, and several pieces of snape grass attracts some skillers and workers, but other than that, Rimmington is virtually unknown to many players. Parties Until the balanced trade update, some players held drop parties here or re-union parties. Players preferred to hold drop parties here because unwanted guests didn't usually come, unlike today, where a Falador party drop attracts hundreds of people. Inhabitants Important NPCs The following important Non-Player Characters reside inside or near Rimmington: *Hetty *Melzar the Mad *Skippy *Malignius Mortifer Monsters *Air wizard: Near Malignius Mortifer *Earth Wizard: Near Malignius Mortifer *Fire wizard: Near Malignius Mortifer *Water wizard: Near Malignius Mortifer *Hobgoblins: North of Melzar's Maze Stores Rimmington General Store The general store ( ) has two floors. On the ground floor is the shop keeper and the shop assistant. The store rarely has anything of value in it, mainly willow logs and low level items. Since Rimmington is so far away from a bank, players rarely sell items to the store. There is nothing other than decorations on the first floor. Rommik's Crafty Supplies Rommik's store ( ) is south of the general store. Rommik sells supplies useful for Crafting, and the store is exactly the same as the crafting store in Al Kharid. Players can purchase the following items: *chisels *ring moulds *necklace moulds *amulet moulds *needles *thread *holy moulds *tiara moulds Brian's Archery Supplies Brian's store ( ) is east of Rommik's store. Brian sells supplies used for ranging. His store is very similar to Varrock's archery store, though is much less busy. Players can purchase steel arrows, mithril arrows, adamant arrows, oak shortbows, oak longbows, willow shortbows, willow longbows, maple shortbows, and maple longbows from him, however he does not sell bronze arrows because they spawn reasonably fast nearby. Two logs and a bronze arrow respawn on a nearby table in his building. There are also rats in his house which can be killed for rat's tails for the Witch's Potion quest. Quests *Quests started in Rimmington: **'Witch's Potion' - Players can start this quest ( ) in the small house east of Brian's Archery Supplies where Hetty lives. *Quests involving Rimmington: **Biohazard **Regicide **Dragon Slayer **Rocking Out **Swept Away Features , and the house portal is just to the north.]] *'Farming patch:' There is a bush patch ( ) northwest of the town which can be used by members for farming. *A '''Farm field' just north has 15 Cabbages and 15 Onions ready to be picked. There are 2 scarecrows in the field. Another farm field east has wheat. *'Water Sources': A well ( ) is in the centre of the town which can be used as a water source. *'Anja and Hengel's house': A range ( ) is on the first floor as well as a bronze pickaxe that respawns on a table. The second floor contains a bronze scimitar that respawns on a table and Anja and Hengel. Players can ask Anja for some coins, though they must go through a long dialogue to do so. *'Chemist's House': Includes Lamp oil still. Also, there is a Fractionalizing still to make a Barrel of naphtha from a Barrel of coal-tar required for the Regicide and Mourning's Ends Part I quests. Here you can start the Falador Achievement Dairies. *'Willow tree cluster': There is a large willow tree cluster on the south end of Rimmington. It is a popular spot for Woodcutting Training and Firemaking training. Because of the close proximity to a nearby shop, it is possible to sell cut willow logs without endless running or having to click several times to drop the logs. There is also a method used to track the number of trips made to sell the logs by converting the money received from a nearly full bag of logs into a single Adamant arrow. Placing the arrow into the player's arrow slot allows for a way to track the number of trips the player has made while cutting willow logs. *'Rimmington Mine': There is a mine ( ) north-east of the town. It is a small mine which normally has low level miners, as the rocks contain mainly tin, clay, and copper; however, there are also two gold rocks as well as four iron rocks. In F2P worlds, one may commonly find people powermining iron as the four rocks make it convenient. *'Crafting Guild': The Crafting Guild is northwest of Rimmington. However, players require a crafting level of 40 to enter the guild. *'Rimmington Meadow': There are four wizards in the meadow - Fire Wizard, Earth Wizard, Water Wizard, and Air Wizard. They are level 13 but more deadly than you would expect. They attack with their respective Strike spells. Note that if the type of spell player uses is the element of the wizard it is used against (eg. fire stike/bolt/blast/wave against the fire wizard), then the player will always miss. *'House portal:' Members starting Construction can visit their house in Rimmington. To buy a house, however, they must visit an Estate Agent in Varrock, Falador, Seers' Village or East Ardougne. A portal ( ) found north of Rimmington can be used to go to their house. *'Melzar's Maze:' There is a dungeon ( ) northwest of the town known as "Melzar's Maze". It is a fairly large dungeon that can only be entered by starting the Dragon Slayer quest. *'Rimmington Customs Office' is located at the south end of the town near the water. It plays a part in the Rocking Out quest. On the day of the quest release, it was missing from the world map. Inside, the locker serves as a bank deposit box and can be used to store iron ore, gold ore, and willow logs that can be gathered nearby. This makes it one of the best places for collecting iron and gold ore, and especially willows. Some players speculate that the best place for chopping willows is here. It is also a great place to chop yew trees, as there are four of them just northwest of Rimmington, and the logs can be deposited in the bank deposit box. Trivia *Rimmington is one of the places Balthazar Beauregard's Big Top Bonanza can be found. *It is the birthplace of Squire Theodore in the novel, "Betrayal at Falador". *Interestingly, the Craft Supplies seller in Al Kharid is called "Dommik". Due to the similarity in names and profession, he and Rommik may be brothers. * Someone has left a spade in the middle of the mine. * There is a bush Farming patch north of the Chemist's house. * If look closely you can see an invisible player. Go to the custom seargent's house, point your camera all up and facing east, move the mouse over the seargent and when 3 more options appear right-click and you can examine it: it says:"an invisible player"( He is lvl 1 ). * A bronze pickaxe spawns in the ground floor of Anja and Hengel's house. * Hengel likes to keep his bronze scimitar close at hand. * Brian's Archery Shop features some respawn points for logs and a bronze arrow. * The Crafting Guild is very close to Rimmington, just head north from Melzar's Maze. * While picking onions in the field north of town you may occasionally find an onion seed. * After the 28 April 2009 update, Lilies of the valley are found. Category:Cities Category:Asgarnia Category:POH Locations